<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed Out by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235264">Snowed Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw'>Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flirting, Nonbinary Ashildr | Lady Me, Other, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets sent to see if Ashildr has frozen to death. They have not. They aren't even cold. In fact, what's the opposite of cold?</p>
<p>Oh no, they're hot.</p>
<p>Pairing: Bill Potts/Ashildr<br/>Prompt: Storm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashildr | Lady Me/Bill Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill walked up the side staircase, up past the diner below, its chrome and neon still vibrant through the snowy London evening. She knocked: once, twice, at her friend’s door. No answer. Bugger. She paused to rub her hands on her thighs before scraping the snow off the doormat, finding the spare key, and unlocking the door. </p>
<p>Clara’s words rang in her ears over the silence of the room. “Can you make sure my roommate got home safely?” her friend had asked her. “I don’t usually worry about them, but they left without a coat this morning, claiming their Viking heritage would protect them.” Bill had agreed without a second thought, doubting that her services would be necessary, but that was before her shift had started. Three hours of scooping mashed potatoes at the university canteen and 25 more centimeters of snow later, Bill was just glad she hadn’t stumbled upon a frozen corpse.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she called. “Anyone there? I’m a mate of Clara’s,” she added, just in case the rightful occupant was there and mistook her for a burglar. </p>
<p>A slight figure came out to greet her, wearing sweatpants and moccasins. One lock of dark, wet hair escaped the towel swaddled around her head. “The fuck are you doing here? Clara’s out.”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Bill’s brain briefly misfired the way it did around anyone cute and feminine. “She asked me to make sure you hadn’t been turned into a popsicle.” There’s the classic Potts charm coming back, she congratulated herself. “You appear to be doing just <em>fine</em>, so, um…” As the other person toweled off their hair and tossed the towel away, she squinted at their face. “Sorry: Ashildr, right? Do I know you from somewhere?”</p>
<p>Ashildr studied Bill with an appraiser’s eye. “Are you in Professor Smith’s lecture?” </p>
<p>Bill nodded. “I’m actually renting his spare room. Bit daft, but good daft.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Ashildr drummed their fingertips on the cricket bat they had been holding so nonchalantly that Bill hadn’t even noticed it. “You’d best stay for an hour then. Maybe two. Long enough for your wet things to dry, at least. Tea?”</p>
<p>Bill grinned as she moved into the kitchen. “Not that I’m complaining, but huh?”</p>
<p>Ashildr let out a sigh. “One, my roommate fancies your landlord something rotten. Two, today’s my day off.”</p>
<p>The penny dropped for Bill. “Oh, gross! He’s like an uncle to me!” Desperate to fill her mind with anything else, she pressed on. “So, uh, what is it you do?”</p>
<p>“Study, mostly, but I also have an internship with one of the university clinics, providing legal and social services to refugees.” </p>
<p>Bill’s eyes widened. “That’s proper brilliant! Tell me more.”</p>
<p>One of Ashildr’s eyebrows raised an approving fraction. “Usually that gets me either bigotry or polite condescension.” </p>
<p>“Lucky you, I guess.” Bill’s grin widened. <em>And, if I play my cards right, maybe lucky me?...</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>